1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mounting apparatuses for expansion cards. The invention particularly relates to a mounting apparatus that readily secures a plurality of expansion cards in a computer enclosure and allows convenient removal of the expansion cards therefrom.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to upgrade the operating capabilities of a personal computer, expansion cards are commonly installed in the computer enclosure. Typical types of expansion cards include network cards, sound cards, graphics accelerator cards and multi-media cards, etc. These expansion cards may be installed in the computer enclosure during its original manufacture or by the computer purchaser.
Usually, the mounting apparatus for expansion cards includes a pressing element and a screw to secure a separate cover plate of each expansion card. However, installing screws one by one is time-consuming and cumbersome. Moreover, during installation/removal of the expansion cards, one or more of the screws can easily fall into the crowded interior of the computer, thereby creating a difficult retrieval.